Mechanic plus alien ancestory
by paquitaDiablo
Summary: During a battle Deathscythe received unusual damage. One mechanic knows how it occured, but she's not who and what she seems. PG13 for violence I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING


****

Duo Maxwell and the other pilots waited for a phone call. Deathscythe had been damaged in a pervious battle and they had taken it to Prof. Howard, a sunglasses clad mechanic, the day after. It had only been a day and half, but Duo was anxious about getting his precious Gundam back. The phone rang and Duo pounced on it. "Hello?"

"Hey Duo. It's Howard," a slightly rough mellow voice replied.

"Is it ready yet?" Duo demanded.

"Not exactly. You and the others better get down here and I'll explain everything to you. See ya." Howard hung up.

Duo sighed and looked at his fellow Gundam pilots. "Howard wants us to go to the shop. He didn't say why."

"Then let's go," said a blue eyed, platinum blond, Quatre Winner.

Heero Yuy merely nodded and keep his silence, as did Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei. They left.

Upon reaching the secluded mechanic shop, Duo leaped from the truck and was met at the door by Howard. "So? Why did you want us to come down here?" He asked, as they followed Howard to the bay, where Deathscythe was being worked on.

"You had some unusual damage done to your Gundam, Duo. I'm not sure exactly what the damage was, but it shouldn't have happened. I'll let you inspect the damage yourself. If you need me, just yell," Howard said leaving them.

Duo walked up to his Gundam, if you could call it that. It had been almost completely taken apart, and lay on its back. He whimpered and walked around it. Quatre followed his friend and jumped up to the chest cavity. Trowa followed him up there, then Duo after he went around and saw that Deathscythe had nearly been completely disassembled. A figure was halfway inside where the cockpit would have been. Another was keeling by the open spot. Enraged, Duo stalked over to the innocent mechanic and picked him up the collar of his shirt. "What did you do to my Gundam?" he demanded.

The mechanic was too afraid to respond. The figure that had been leaning into the opening, pushed up and ripped the fuming pilot's hands from the assistant's shirt. "You jerk, leave him alone."

Duo, Trowa and Quatre found themselves facing a tan face with only one angry grey eye, the other was covered by a fashionable plain black patch. She shoved the assistant gently off the chest area, then turned back to the pilots, hand on her hips. "For your information, _I_** disassembled your Gundam. Everything was completely wasted, inside and out. If you would have started up this wreck again, it would have self detonated. I'll get it fixed and good as new as soon as possible. But in the mean time, I suggest you calm down and keep yourself in check or I'll do it for you. Are we understood?" The girl asked.**

Shocked, the pilots could only nod. Satisfied, the girl went back to her work. Heero and Wufei jumped up to see what was going on. Howard joined them, laughing. "Come on kids, leave her to do her thing." He led them away from the mechanic bay.

Once they were safely away, Howard turned to them. "So Duo, what do you think of my new mechanic?"

"You mean that girl? She's rude and obnoxious, taking apart my Gundam..." He was so angry he was at a loss for words.

"Well, I've only seen her mechanic side. C'mon, let's get something to eat," Howard said walking down the corridor again.

After about four and a half hours, the girl finished completely rebuilding Deathscythe, with the help from a few of the other mechanics. She took a shower and went on her way to find the pilots and Howard. She walked into the little cafeteria and paused unnoticed in the door way. Two of them were playing a board game, and the other three were sitting quietly at the other end of the table, with Howard. "I fixed it," she said walking the rest of the way into the room. The five pilots jumped and looked at her.

Duo looked down at his watch. "It's only been four almost five hours," he said sceptically.

"So," the girl said, her grey eye snapping.

"Boys I'd like you to meet Gwen, my newest and best mechanic. She's around your age I believe. Gwen, I'd like you to meet Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam you were repairing, Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, and Chang Wufei."

Gwen nodded. Duo had light brown hair done in about a three foot braid and violet coloured eyes, Heero had dark blue eyes, sort of long bangs, but the rest was short. Quatre was a platinum blond with clear blue eyes, Trowa had spiky brown hair that covered one of his sad looking brown eyes. Wufei had black hair, pulled back tightly in a ponytail, and black eyes. Gwen herself had one grey eyes, tan skin, and caramel coloured hair that went down to her knees, but was pulled back in a loose ponytail. Her eye patch was a unique one that had a broad band that went around and covered her eye.

"Gwen, why don't you sit down," Howard said. Gwen shrugged and sat on the table, cross legged, facing Quatre's and Duo game. "That wasn't exactly what I meant," Howard sighed.

"Oh well," Gwen said, leaning forward to watch them as they resumed their game.

After a while, she stretched out on her stomach on the table. It wasn't exactly lady like, but she didn't care. She did what she felt like doing. Duo seemed stuck in his position in their game of checkers. Gwen glanced the situation over and moved his piece, taking four of Quatre's. "I thought you were a Gundam pilot Duo," Gwen smirked. 

Duo glared at her. Gwen chuckled. "You don't like me do you?" She asked quietly.

"No not exactly," he mumbled, trying to concentrate. 

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?" 

"I don't know," he said irritably.

Gwen smiled. "Fine I'm gonna go take Deathscythe apart, if you're gonna be mean to me," she threatened, pushing herself.

"You wouldn't," he said, drawing Quatre's attention.

"I would."

Duo glared up at her. "You are so annoying, go jump off a cliff or something," he sighed angrily, drawing everyone else's attention.

Gwen's grey eye widened. "No problem," she said sliding off the table. She went out a side door, holding it open so they could see the cliff about a mile or so off.

"Gwen stop this nonsense," Howard said. He didn't like the way she was acting.

"She won't do it," Wufei said. "She is too weak and scared to take her own life."

Gwen narrowed her eye and turned running toward the cliff. Quatre in a panic ran after her, along with Howard and Duo. Duo couldn't believe he had said that to her. He was just so up tight lately. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei ran after them. They caught up to her, she was facing the sunset that reflected on the ocean below. She stood a good twenty to thirty feet from the edge. Her right side faced them, they couldn't see her eye.

"Gwen, I'm sorry," Duo said, desperately wanting her to turn to them and walk away from the deadly drop.

'The fall alone is enough to kill her, she would be dead before she hits the water,' Trowa thought.

Gwen sprinted from where she stood, toward to the cliff's edge. She reached the edge and jumped. Duo ran up to the edge, she had already gone under the water. He stared down at the water, for several minutes, unaware of everything around him. He had killed many people, but he had never killed a woman before. She had helped him by repairing Deathscythe, and he killed her. It was new sense of guilt that laid itself upon the shoulders of the god of Death. He had been trained not to feel, but he hadn't expected her to take it seriously.

No one spoke, the only noise was the crashing of the ocean, and the slightly coughing from the left-Duo spun around and nearly fell as Gwen walked toward them, soaking wet. She went up to Duo, with a small smile. "Anything else you want me to prove?" Her words were directed to Wufei.

He didn't answer.

She smiled openly. "I'm a dare devil I can't help it. I'll do it again..."

"No!" Quatre and Duo yelled at the same time. Gwen's smile deepened.

"Okay I won't. Just don't tell me to do anything like that again, I don't fear death, but that water is freezing," Gwen said, shivering dramatically. She left them all speechless as she walked back into the shop.

"You should watch what you say around her, she takes everything very literally. Every threat made by her will be carried through," Trowa said speaking up.

The rest nodded agreement and walked back as well.

Gwen had Deathscythe on a transport and was ready to take it back whenever the pilots were ready to go. She sat in the cafeteria and awaited them in dry clothes. She drummed her fingers on the table top. She leaned back as the pilots came in. "I'm sorry about earlier," she apologized.

Duo dropped down beside her. "Apology accepted. I thought you dead, Gwen."

"How did you survive?" Quatre asked, dropping himself into a chair opposite of her. Heero, Wufei and Trowa sat slightly away from them, but listened nonetheless.

"I've jumped off higher, plus I didn't want to die. It's a difficult thing to explain." Gwen said with a shiver. "Oh I got Deathscythe ready for transport whenever you guys are ready." She hooked her feet on a the bar under the table and leaned back. "I also have a list of the damage it took. See?" She took a folded up piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to Duo. He took it and it unfolded into a long, about five feet, list of extensive damages. "The inside cooling wires, the ADX, CBG, and internal heating wires were wasted. The internal core and oxygen lines, not to mention the tanks were completely melted. The cockpit system was a complete mess of fused wires, I'm surprised that it didn't explode. All the internal wiring was destroyed, and the self detonating things were activated. All this but the armour plating and the protective layers under that should have protected all the internal things. What was strange was the fact that the outside of Deathscythe was hardly damaged at all," Gwen said raising herself up. "Just scratched to kingdom come. Whenever you guys are ready, I'll take Deathscythe home so Duo can make sure it's safe," she teased, turning so Duo could see her eye, and smile.

"Right," Duo said sarcastically. "So are you guys ready?"

"Yeah let's go, "Quatre said.

Gwen and Duo had the transport, while Heero, Trowa, and Wufei had the truck. The sky was dark and cloudy, with the smell of rain on the wet wind. Gwen started the transport as Duo climbed in. He shut the door and they waited for the others to get going. Gwen adjusted her ear piece so she could talk to the others with her hand free. "So how far do you live from here Quatre?" She asked as they started out.

"About three or four hour drive. Might take us longer if the weather turns," he answered.

"Hmm, sounds good, let's get going. If you guys don't mind too much, I might keep a running dialog or music. It's a bad habit," Gwen said.

"It's your show Gwen."

"Thank you Quatre. So how old are you guys?"

Duo glanced at her then back out the window.

"We're all about sixteen. Why didn't you just ask Duo?" Quatre inquired.

"Cause then I wouldn't get to talk to you all. Though I must admit, Heero and Wufei seem like...never mind, I could get shot for that one," Gwen said with a laugh.

"So what about you Gwen, I mean what's your life story?" Wufei asked suddenly.

"My life story? Hmm no one has ever asked me that one before. Let's see... I'm fifteen, 5,6" with a single grey eye, tan skin, and light brown hair. I use to be the only girl, and second middle child in a family of...a lot, but now it's just me. My father killed my mother when I was six, and he use to hit the lot of us. He was an alcoholic, and major drug user. After he killed my two older brothers, my aunt took us away from him. Then he killed her and the rest of my brothers. A friend of mine, he took care of me till I was eight or nine, and unfortunately he too met his maker. So then I started working as a mechanic and that's pretty much it. Nothing really interesting," Gwen said.

Duo looked at her as if she was crazy. "Nothing interesting?" he gasped.

From the other vehicle, silenced rained supreme. "Wow," someone said. It sounded like Trowa.

Gwen shrugged her shoulders. "Luckily though I haven't met up with my father in nine years, but during that time he's managed to murder all my relatives. Murder...?" Gwen's voice took on a confused note. "Did you guys know that murder backwards is red-rum?" She smiled. "You all need to lighten up. Whoa psycho lightning alert!" Gwen said as lightening lit up the dark sky.

"Psycho lightning alert?" Duo repeated.

Gwen shrugged her shoulders. Rain, which soon turned to hail pounded down. "Hold on a sec you guys...I don't want to drive in this. Let's see," Gwen's mind seemed else where other than the road.

"What're you doing, looking at a map?" Wufei asked over the link.

"I'm a walking talking road map. Let's see, Now Heero, there should be a turn to your left about half a mile up. Turn there, and follow the road to a cabin thing. We'll hold up there for a while." 

They drove in silence and pulled up to the large cabin.

Duo drove the transport into the large garage building next to the truck. Gwen had been standing out side in the storm, shutting the doors and locking them. The boys went inside through a side door, and Gwen came in the front, stripping of her soaking coat and boots. She clicked on a light and snatched a blanket off a near by couch and ran up an open stair case. She came down a few minutes later in dry clothes, and was wrapped up in a blanket. "Make yourselves at home since this is my home. Grab a blanket and warm up and sit down." She went over to a small wood stove and built a fire, then went into the kitchen.

Duo sat down on an old broken in couch that was really comfortable. Heero sat at the opposite end, Quatre and Trowa sat on the sofa, and Wufei took a plush chair. "Man this place is really nice," Duo mumbled. Gwen came back out with hot drinks and little snack things. 

"So what do you think? My uncle and I built it a few years ago. I love it here." Gwen said taking another chair and placing the tray on the small coffee table.

"It's nice," Duo said approvingly.

"I agree, it feels really warm," Quatre said.

Gwen smiled. "Thanks guys."

Heero looked her over a bit. "You don't act like your looks imply," he said in his monotone drawl.

Gwen looked at his in mild surprise. "What do you mean Heero?"

"You have a rough and ragged exterior, and you seem like the type who would rather shoot first and asked later. But you are the opposite of that. You seem out going and happy despite your past." That was the most Heero had said all day.

"You really think so? It's cause of my patch. I was rather unfortunate in a fight between me and some jerk who decided it would be fun to pick up on my niece. I am a rather out going person, but you mess with my family and friends, you will regret it if I don't kill you. I have swift and violent mood swings. I could be miss sweet as candy one second and then queen twitch of the universe the next," Gwen said. Lightning flickered and thunder crashed overhead, startling her.

Duo nodded inwardly, he had been pondering over the same thing. Ever since she had put him in check, and then played buddy- buddy with him at the shop, he had been confused. He yawned suddenly and grinned sheepishly as the others looked at him. Gwen left her warm chair and put more wood on the fire. "If you guys are tired, I can show you were you can sleep. If you don't trust me I understand. Upstairs, It like one giant bedroom, just chose a bed and crash. If the weather permits, I'll wake you at," she looked at the clock on the wall. "Umm, how does six thirty, seven sound?"

Duo groaned. "Too early."

"That sounds fine Gwen," Quatre said.

Gwen smiled and lead them upstairs. 

There were four beds and Gwen quickly set up another one. "If you all need more blankets, right there. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Gwen said turning to go.

"Hey Gwen?" Duo called, going over to her.

"Hmm?" She looked at him.

"What's your real name." he asked quietly.

"Who all is going to know if I tell you?"

"Just me."

"It's Diaz. Just know it don't use it." Diaz said with a small smile as she turned and walked back down stairs. She sat down and listened to the storm. She had never told anyone her real name before. She sighed to herself and relaxed. Her name...it was unusual for one of her kind


End file.
